


I'm Manning up

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, terezi is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another chatlog</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Manning up

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:34 --  
TG: karkat i need to tell you something  
TG: karkat?  
TG: oh yeah  
TG: you said you were really tired a while ago  
TG: sorry that im bothering you though  
TG: im manning up  
TG: i wanted to say  
TG: shit lets see   
TG: if you ask me if im coping from a rough draft you would be  
TG: correct really correct  
TG: like spot on correct  
TG: anyways its good that youre asleep because i dont know what i would do if you responded to each and every message  
TG: well  
TG: here it goes  
TG: terezi always told me that i should stop being a baby about this  
TG: but i love you  
TG: like red quadrant shit love  
TG: and fuck this is really bad  
TG: let me start over  
TG: karkat i need to tell you that i love you  
TG: or maybe love makes you uncomfortable?  
TG: ill say like then  
TG: i like you  
TG: karkat you mean a lot to me and the fact that youve put up with all my bullshit is surprising because terezi never could  
TG: even if we were diamond lovers  
TG: i miss her  
TG: and so do you   
TG: but   
TG: i love you a lot  
TG: fuck  
TG: i love you so much that i feel like my life has become worth living  
TG: and that i wish there was a life after death  
TG: and that maybe  
TG: we could make it together  
TG: assuming we win though  
TG: ive never been able to confess shit like this  
TG: and i was afraid because my bro made me think  
TG: that being gay  
TG: was not okay  
TG: but hes not here anymore!  
TG: i can do whatever the fuck i want!  
TG: karkat  
TG: i love you  
TG: im on the roof if you want to talk to me   
TG: sleep well  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:42 --


End file.
